What You Mean to Me
by Anernerk
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Renesmee interacting with all the different people in her life.
1. Uncle Emmett

**Reviews are appreciated. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>"Just give up already. There's no point in trying," Emmett says cockily.<p>

"Shut up, I can beat you," Ness says hitting his arm. Emmett laughs.

The two click the buttons on their controllers roughly. 'Winner' flashes across the screen.

Emmett throws his arms in the air and stand up.

"Whoa I'm the man! Never doubt the master kid. And don't play with fire and not expect to get burned, ohh," He cheers.

Ness rolls her eyes at her uncle's childish ways. "I want a rematch," She says confidently.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time," Emmett booms. Ness just looks at him smugly.

"Fine, but when I beat you again don't cry like a baby," He says sitting back down. "I am King, I am the all mighty master".

Ness looks over her should to see Rosalie sitting in a chair near the staircase. They exchange looks.

Ness's about to turn around when she gets an idea. With one look Rosalie wears the same evil look on her face.

She nods and Ness turns her head back to the screen. Rosalie saunters over to the couch and puts her hands on Emmett's shoulders.

Ness smiles. Rose leans down and kisses Emmett's neck lightly. He shoves her off so she does it again.

"Rose can't you see that I'm busy trying to kick our niece's *ss," He says annoyed.

"But Em, I was thinking we could do something else," She says playing with his hair. He looks up at her interested.

With one swift press of a button Emmett's player is flat on his back. 'Winner' flashes across the screen again.

"Yes haha I beat you, I beat you," Ness says jumping up to dance. Emmett looks up at her incredulously.

"I can't believe you recruited your aunt to help you cheat," He says. She shrugs.

"Not my fault I'm more clever than you," She says. Emmett grumbles.

"I guess it's okay, I'll get you next time. You're still my favorite niece," He says with a smile. Ness laughs.

"Thanks you're still one of my favorite uncles," She says.

"Now Ness I think you should go because I need to teach your aunt a lesion," Em smirks.

"Eww," Ness scurrying to the front door and Emmett drags a giggling Rose up the stairs.


	2. Uncle Jasper

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creative mind (:**

* * *

><p>Ness walks into the Cullen house after returning home from her date with Jake to find it strangely quiet.<p>

She walks up the long staircase and is about to head to her room when she sees the light on in Jasper and Alice's room.

She sticks her head in quietly. Jasper's eyes met hers. "Where is everyone," She asks walking into the room.

"Well Carlisle got called into the hospital, someone's apparently delivering twins. Your parents, I believe, are at the cottage, wouldn't want to go there. And your aunts went shopping with Esme. Rosalie made Emmett tag along," He tells her adding a small chuckle.

"You didn't want to go enjoy a lovely shopping trip with them," Ness jokes sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I prefer to stay far away from your aunt when she's shopping. You know how ridiculous she gets," Jasper says.

Ness laughs. "I'm so telling her you said that," She threatens. He shrugs.

"What are you reading," Ness asks observing the book in his hand. "Something about the Civil War," He tells her. Ness rolls her eyes.

"Uncle Jazz I don't think you need to read about something you lived through. I think you know all there is to know considering you got me an A+ on my project for American History last semester," She says with a laugh.

"You can never know too much," Jasper says with a smile. Ness yawns. "Sleepy," He asks. She nods.

"Will you read me a story," She asks sweetly. "What story," Her uncle asks her.

Ness holds up a finger and gets up to leave the room. She comes back a few minutes later with a book in her hands.

She grabs a blanket off the chair and wraps it around herself before sitting back next to him. He holds out his hand to take the book.

"Good Night Moon," Jasper says looking at her. He raises and eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old for this one Ness?" She shrugs.

"I used to love when you read this one to me. Aunt Rose and Jake used to read it sometimes, but it was never the same. I always liked when you read it best," She says with a smile.

Jasper returns her smile and nods. He opens the book and leans back against the head board.

"I wanna see the pictures," Ness whines. "Oh of course," He laughs.

She snuggles into his side and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Uncle Jazz," She says. "I love you too Ness," He says with a smile.

_Goodnight stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere._


End file.
